


Crybabies and Criminals

by thatkiddownthestreet



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Persona 5
Genre: F/M, I can’t think of more characters in the story lol, I would’ve done Satanael but there too much gravity with that, akira has raoul wings, akira is a sly son of a bitch, akira’s hometown is kuoh, and raoul stuff, and that isn’t where the story is supposed to go, anyway, based off “Recovery” on ff.net, but only with Akira and Mona, cao cao is a piece of shit, ill add more when they come, makoto doesn’t understand why there’s a secret entrance behind the sayuri, mona is a hooman now, rias is a whiny bitch, saji can go die in a hole, sirzechs is a siscon, so is the hero faction, sona technically has to marry Akira now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkiddownthestreet/pseuds/thatkiddownthestreet
Summary: After coming home to Kuoh, Akira discovers a whole new world behind the illusion of devils. After refusing multiple peerage requests by (the very annoying) Rias Gremory, Akira decides its time that he makes an impact on the supernatural world.After solving the fallen angel problem, Akira realizes how deep his roots have grown into the supernatural world in such a short time.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 33





	1. Arriving at Kuoh Shitshow

**Author's Note:**

> New shitpost, amiright?
> 
> This has been sitting in docs for the longest time so I decided I’ll start posting it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, Street

“Will you die for me?”

Issei blinked, “C-could you repeat that?”

“I said,” Yuuma(?) took a few steps back. Her clothes exploded and she was in a black bondage suit. “Will you die for me?” 

He lifted her hand and a light spear materialized from it. She threw it at him, right on the money because Issei was too shell shocked to move. 

“I enjoyed playing you like a fiddle. It really was funny to act like a little girl with you, though it was a  _ horrible _ date.” 

He bled out, not being able to give an answer. His hand crushed the flyer in his pocket. He looked up, the last time he would be able to see the sky. Instead, he saw. . . red hair? Then it all went black.

* * *

Akira read the note on his fridge. His parents were working abroad for the next few years so he had the house to himself. Moving back to Kuoh was tough for him, since he made so many memories in Tokyo. He made a promise to stay for university in Tokyo and he doesn’t intend to break it. 

He was given some money every month but it’s not like he needed it. They all agreed that he should keep all the phantom thief money since he needs it the most. Futaba can pirate all the electronics she needs, Makoto doesn’t feel right taking it, Yusuke left before he could even offer the money, Ryuji wants to earn it, Ann is making it big as a model, and Haru. . . well Haru doesn’t exactly need an extra zero at the end of her bank account balance. 

He dropped onto the couch and his bag wriggled. A cat head popped out before the whole cat jumped out, walking in circles to stretch its legs. 

“So this is our house now?” 

Akira nodded, picking up his stuff to go to his room. He pulled out all his stuff before looking at his model knife and dagger. He went into the garage and got some hammers and plywood. He walked up to his room and pried up one or two of the wooden floorboards. He placed a plastic sheet inside and kept any equipment that looked suspicious inside. He left his models out, since Kuoh was shadier than he last remembered. There was a weird abandoned church on a hill that wasn’t there before as well. 

He sat down on his bed, replying to some texts from the thieves. 

_ QUEEN _ :  _ How have you settled in? _

_ JOKER: Pretty well, found some loose floorboards to put our shady stuff in. _

_ QUEEN: Good, I was worried you were going to make some kind of slip up right when you got there. _

_ JOKER: You have to have more faith in me, my Queen! ;) _

_ QUEEN: Stop it! Get some rest, okay? _

_ JOKER: tsundere~ _

He laughed softly before setting his phone on the table beside him. He sat up, walking to the kitchen. 

“Damn, I’ll need to get some ingredients for the curry,” Akira cursed, picking up his bag. He looked to Morgana who was too busy licking his paws. He said a quick goodbye and stepped outside.

As he walked down the familiar streets, some whispers milled about, many about his return. He walked past a massive building, one that was supposed to be a school. He was enrolled, but he could care less. He could not pay attention in class and still be at the top so he just studies when he needs to. 

Coming out of the store, he came face-to-face with a red-haired girl. She walked past him, bumping into one of his bags. She continued walking without apologizing and he picked up his stuff, walking towards her. 

“Hey, that was kinda rude.”

She turned around, her eyes staring at him. He shifted his weight, crossing his arms. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m in a bit of a hurry. If there are any damages, please tell me. I’ll be coming the same way on the way back.” 

She walked away, leaving Akira staring at her with narrowed eyes. He followed after her, telling the cashier at the store to hold onto his groceries. There was a sense of foreboding, like what she was about to do wasn’t going to sit right with him. She walked into the park, and the distinct smell of blood filled the air around him. 

He stayed hidden, channeling his inner thief. There was a brown-haired boy lying a pool of his own blood, and the red-haired girl was standing above him, holding a case of . . . chess pieces?

“. . . -ouse of Gremory you will be reborn into a Pawn of Rias Gremory’s peerage as a servant to your new master.” 

He read about Gremory somewhere. A large company, not as big as Okumura Foods but still big, was sponsoring his school, wasn’t it? He tilted his head to the side, trying to listen in more

Blue flames licked at his feet and he looked down, surprised. He let them die down, making a mental note to investigate them later, maybe in the abandoned church.

He stepped into the shadows, moving closer and closer with each step. He saw the red-haired girl pick up the boy and black wings came out of her back. He felt a shallow wave of power coming off of her, with the potency of a first-tier spell like Frei. 

Akira narrowed his eyes as he followed the girl at a distance. She tilted her head behind her as if someone was tailing her until she stopped at a house in the town. She circled around to a window, opening it and climbing inside. 

He cursed, turning to leave into the darkness. He picked up his groceries, heading back home. He tested a little theory he had on the way.

“Sukukaja.”

He sped up, breezing his way through the streets. He stopped at his house and opened the door, throwing his shoes to the side. While cooking, he checked out the uniform to his new school. His first day was tomorrow. He had a premonition is was going to be . . . eventful.

* * *

He tugged at his collar. The uniform was very form fitting on him and he preferred to keep his physique revealed at a bare minimum. He pulled at a few seams, loosening the fit and looked in the mirror. Better, he thought. 

He switched the black ribbon around his neck with a red one, opting to wear a white shirt with red buttons as well. To finish the look off, he slipped a red cloth into his pocket, tying it off at the end and slipped on his glasses. 

Morgana jumped into his bag, shuffling around the new textbooks. He complained when Akira dropped his lunch on him, swiping at the retreating hand. As they walked to the new school, Akira decided to scare Morgana a little bit. He let an Zio form in his hand, controlling it into a very small amount of power. He slipped his hand into his bag, petting Morgana. At static built up, he poked Morgana on the nose, causing him to yelp very loudly with a few curses drizzled in between. Akira chuckled as Morgana scratched at the hand on the bag handle. 

Akira made his way through the school, asking for directions to the student council from a pompous platinum blonde boy. He looked at Akira weird as he went into the student council room, putting his hand to his chin. 

Akira slid the door to the room closed, walking up to a black haired girl with glasses. 

“You must be the transfer student, Akira Kurusu.”

He nodded, bowing respectfully. His red eyes glinted, shining gold in the light. 

“I’m Souna Shitori, Student Council President.”

She studied him closely, probably noting the hidden muscle he had. 

She sent him to his home room class, making his grand entrance. With the usual, “Are you taken” question popping up. He answered with the roll of his eyes and a glance at his phone. He sat down, almost missing the chalk throw he was so used to. 

  
  
  


Akira rolled his neck, hearing a few cracks. He stepped outside the classroom, making his way to the entrance of the school. He saw a glint of red at the gate and saw the girl from the other day. He walked past her, stopping when a hand grabbed his arm. He turned to face the girl. 

“Hi, we met the other day? My name is Rias Gremory, President of the Occult Research Club. You’re the new transfer student right? Would you like to join my club?” 

Akira turned to face her. “My name is Akira Kurusu. Why would you want me in your club?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“You just seem like the type of person to be interested in supernatural phenomena. It just occurred to me you might want to join.” 

Akira felt an ulterior motive, so he decided to play along. As he followed her, people gave him various flyers with a weird design on them. He threw all of them away in a stack and continued on his way, entering the old school building. 

They continued up the stairs into a candlelit Victorian style room. 

“Akira Kurusu, do you want to know the real reason you are here?” 

“I only agreed to find this out, so I yeah I guess,” he responded, looking at a white haired girl, black haired girl, blonde boy and the brown haired boy from yesterday. 

“Well, we are devils,” black wings shot out of their backs and Akira felt compelled to laugh. 

He couldn’t hold it in anymore. He started laughing so hard, and Morgana cackled inside his bag. He had to pop his head out of his bag just to breath. 

He wiped a tear from his eye. “You’re going to ask me to join your little group aren’t you?”

Rias seemed very confused with his reaction. “Our ‘little group’ is called a peerage. It is based on chess pieces, each piece having different traits. Kiba is a knight, he is very fast and specializes in swords. Koneko is a rook, hitting hard, yet is slower than most. Issei is a pawn, being able to transform into any other piece in enemy territory. Akeno is a Queen, having all the traits of the pieces lower than them. I am the king, master of all the other pieces and the peerage leader.”

“How do you get all of these traits?” Akira decided to humour her some more, milking the information for as long as he could. 

“We use these special chess pieces called Evil Pieces. Once someone dies or has recently died, we can revive any race into a devil. We can also perform a ritual when they are alive to turn them into a devil.”

“. . . What happens if a person does not like their king, or does not want to be revived?” He asked, a bit of ice in his voice.

“Normally, that never happens but those who do run away or kill their Kings become stray devils. They lose control of their demonic powers and go insane.”

Akira hummed. He turned around, heading for the door. 

“Hey! What are you doing? We want you to join us as a devil in my peerage!” 

He tilted his head, looking back at them. “I never said I wanted to give up my humanity. You just gave me the information like it was nothing. What have you ever done for me? The first exchange was you dropping my groceries, imagine how that looks when you want me to give up my humanity. It may be small, but it’s a very bad first impression.”

Rias looked like a kicked puppy. She clearly had things fall into her lap, from the looks of it. “W-wait!”

He turned around, staring at her. She lifted her breasts and made herself look seductive. He kept eye contact with her, crossing his arms.

“I have a girlfriend that I love very much. I don’t know how angry she would feel if she found out you were trying to take me from her. She’s very scary with a motorcycle.” 

He turned away, opening the door. 

“Devils have power, they live longer and can make so much money! You could be rich and have anything you want!” 

Akira scoffed, a disdainful look on his face. “Don’t lump me in with those money grubbing mongrels who don’t care for working towards power. I’ll make my own path, one that contains humanity in it.”

He stepped outside, feeling the flames licking at his feet. He calmed down, Morgana giving some support. 

“They think all we want is money and power?! Who they think we are?!” Morgana hissed from his bag. 

“Shh, I want to try something.”


	2. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooman not-cat
> 
> Also Akira saves the fallen but we don’t care about that right?

“Okay, hold my hand with your paw.”

Morgana gave him his paw, feeling the magic form on Akira’s hand. 

Akira tried a few chants, courtesy of his personas. The one that worked was from Lucifer, which made a lot more sense than it should have. 

A red mark appeared on Akira’s collarbone, and Morgana’s right paw turned red. 

“Hey! I can feel my persona again! And I feel like I can do something else too. . .”

There was a proof of smoke, and where there once stood a cat, was a bipedal creature with a large head and tiny body. 

“Nice! Try going to your bus form.”

Another proof of smoke, and the Mona-bus was present. Akira clapped, grinning madly. Morgana’s eyes widened as another proof of smoke appeared in his place. There stood, a boy with blue-ish hair, blue eyes, and black and yellow armor. He had a rapier and a scimitar at his sides. 

“. . . Am I a human?”

Morgana danced with joy as Akira laughed, hugging Morgana. Flames licked at Akira’s feet, and this time, he let them run free, covering him from head to toe. 

The flames died out, revealing Akira in his phantom thief outfit, with a serious addition. He had  _ wings. _

“Am I imagining this?”

Akira did a double take when he looked at the shattered window of the abandoned church. There was a pair of black and gold metallic wings on his back, and when he got rid of his phantom thief clothing, they were still there. He folded them in, and they disappeared when he wanted them to, much like the devil’s wings. 

Just then, there was a clank behind the pew of the church. A silver haired man in priest's clothing stepped out, brandishing a ornate handle of some sorts. He grinned maniacally at something behind him, and Akira turned around to see Issei, Kiba, and Koneko. 

“Where is Asia!” Issei exclaimed, his gauntlet coming out. 

“That shitty devil-lover nun? She’s being killed at this moment! Now I’m going to kill you shitty devils right now!” The man laughed maniacally, a light sword coming out of that handle. 

He shot forward, trying to hit the brown haired boy. Koneko stepped in front of Issei, blocking the attack. Kiba ran towards the man, holding a simple short sword. They went blade to blade, until Kiba turned his into a demon sword. It started sucking the light out of the man’s sword, making it less lethal to devils. They blew apart, Issei rushing in as a rook. 

“I’ll kill you Freed! And save Asia!”

Issei tanked all the hits from Freed’s gun and then closed the distance, landing a critical punch. Freed fled with a flash bag, but Akira had other ideas. He let his knife and gun materialize, Paradise Lost and Tyrant’s Pistol. He shot forward, attacking Freed. He took way too many slashes at Freed, many hitting their mark. Freed had an opening so he fled, not before getting a hole put in his shoulder while running. 

“Akira?”

He turned to see Issei and Kiba looking at him from the secret entrance of the pew. 

“Don’t ask, you’ve got someone to save, right?”

Issei nodded, moving forward. Kiba stared at him for a while, then walked into the secret room. 

Akira cracked his bones. He let the phantom thief clothing take over, concealing his presence. He walked inside the pew. There was a blonde girl chained to the crucifix, high above them. A fallen angel looked like she was extracting something from the girl. Just as it all came out, it was absorbed into the fallen’s body. 

The rest of the devils attacked, their hits being healed faster than they were being delt. Akira had just the thing to counter this. He didn’t want to bring it straight out of the ball park, but he had no choice. 

“Megido,” he whispered, slipping out of the entrance, his work done.

He heard the screams of the fallen angel, then walked outside in his regular clothing. He heard something behind the church, looking that way. There was Rias and Akeno, surrounded by fallen angels, with some kind of magic keeping them from making a move. He snuck up behind one of the fallen angels and sliced their wings, letting them fall to the ground. He darted from tree to tree, doing the same to all of the other angels, before using his new wings to get away before they saw him. 

He turned, seeing Issei carrying Asia away from the church. The whole peerage came out soon after, and Akira peered in from the opening on the roof. Rias was charging up some kind of spell, clearly going to end the fallen angel. He shot downwards, lifting towards the end. He landed gently on the ground, startling Rias.

“Are you going to kill her?” 

Rias nodded, “She has done nothing but danger me and my peerage, as well as all of Kuoh. I will eradicate her and her friends, to prevent further danger.”

By then, Akira was just stalling. He healed the fallen outside earlier and told their leader to punish them for being a nuisance. He walked closer to the fallen angel and signaled for her to go. She knew he healed her, so she nodded slightly, taking off at the right moment. 

Rias’s eyes widened, shooting her spell at the retreating figure, but ultimately missing. She cursed under her breath, turning away from Akira. 

“Would you like to explain anything, Akira Kurusu?”

“Nope,” he shot out of the church, weaving through the forest. He lost the red-haired girl, walking to his house. Morgana had already left, using his human legs for the first time. He walked inside, seeing Morgana with a bag of goodies. 

“I went to a shop! People talked to me! It feels so good to be human!” Morgana rejoiced, wearing casual clothing now. 

“Glad to see you’re enjoying it Mona. Now, we have to talk about what happened while you were gone.” 

* * *

Akira grinned, his game plan already in motion. Morgana cackled from his bag, and Akira held back a laugh as well. 

He put up a poker face the minute he saw red hair. 

“Akira, please join me at the old school building.”

He shrugged, feigning ignorance. He walked with her, closing the door of the Victorian room behind him. 

“So?”

“We would like an explanation from you. There were many events that were unnatural during our fight yesterday and we would like to know your role in them.”

He noticed Asia was sitting on the couch, smiling warmly at him. Probably newly turned into a devil. 

“I see you’re doing good Asia. Did you get your healing back?” He completely ignored what Rias said, paying more attention to Asia’s health. 

“Yes, I’m doing quite fine! I saw you inside the church and I thank you for your help!” 

Akira nodded, turning back to Rias. 

“First of all, don’t try to recruit me into your peerage anymore. It will always be a no. Secondly, I am human, and just because I have wings,” he unfurled his, “does not mean I am another race. Third, you should be thanking me, or else you would be toast against that fallen in the church. The only thing that could counter her healing was to use a high level attack which is what I did.” 

He turned to see Souna Shitori and ther student council. He bowed a little and left, his wrist being grabbed by Souna. 

“My name is Sona Sitri, and I would like you to join my peerage.”

“Oh hell no. Leave me alone.” 

He walked out, letting the flames lick his feet, letting them see his magic. Except this time, there was a red trail that followed him as well. Step 1, complete. 

By the end of the day, he spread his foul mood through the school, causing a little bit of distress with his magic. He left the building, making sure Koneko was tailing him like he had predicted. He went to the park, letting Morgana out for a little bit to walk around and get to know the town as a human. Then, when Koneko came closer, he looked straight at her, smirking. 

“You should embrace your nekoshou side more. Not let your fear control you. I don’t know what made you hate being in tune with nature, but you should swallow it and become stronger.” 

A stunned Koneko was quivering on a tree branch as Akira left. 

Step 2, done. 

Now, all that’s left is messing with Sona. 

HAkiralooked up to see Saji standing in front of his desk. Morgana hopped into his bag and they left, knowing exactly what was going to happen. As they stepped into the student council room, they were greeted by Sona’s peerage, wings out. The secretary looked prideful, sneering at Akira. 

To this, Akira released some aura from Black Frost, and Saji nearly buckled when he felt it. 

“I would like to challenge you to a game of chess.”

They played for almost an hour until it came down to this. 

“Checkmate.” 

Sona looked up at Akira, eyes widening. 

He stood up, cracking his back. He let his wings out, flexing them a little bit before putting them away. 

As he walked out, Sona put away the board. 

“This isn’t getting out of this room.” 

Step 3, finished. 

Now for the main event. Akira was convinced something big was going to happen soon. So, he made a little bit of tension between him and the 2 peerages so that he could prove they could trust him as a 3rd party when this soon-to-come problem arises. 

* * *

Morgana winced, his cuts going away after a spar with Akira. They overheard something about a familiar forest when he left the Occult Research Club room the day Sona showed up. He was going to follow their aura signatures to get his own, an addition on top of Morgana as a familiar. 

They ate some curry, which resulted in Morgana marveling at his first time trying it. The new human was overjoyed that he could eat and do things that humans could. 

“Hey, I think I felt their whole group move to a forest.”

Akira transformed into his thief clothing and picked up Mona as a cat. He shot off like a bullet, coming to the location of Rias’s peerage. They were with this weird man, probably showing them around. 

Akira scanned the treetops. He saw something grey, and went to investigate it. There was a burnt dragon nest, one with a dying mother in it. The baby dragons were being eaten by another, bigger dragon, and Akira immediately set to work. Mona took out his rapier, stabbing at the bigger dragon with the skills transferred from Diego. He threw his scimitar which had a chain on it, and bound the wings of the dragon. Akira slashed at the maw and hide of the dragon, putting holes in its wings with his gun. 

They must’ve been very loud, because soon, the entirety of Rias’s peerage were here thinking there was a danger. They gaped at Mona and Akira’s teamwork and stared as they knocked out the bigger dragon, dragging it far, far away from the nest. They came back seeing the peerage and Mona cursed. He flipped into the tree line, darting away. Akira watched him go, understanding why he did so. 

Akira turned towards the mother dragon, he put his hands up in a placating manner, walking closer and closer. He equipped Fafnir in his mind to give him a dragon-like aura and the effects were immediate. The dragon instantly warmed up to him and gestured for him to come into her nest. The babies were gruesomely killed, but there was one egg left, probably going to hatch soon. The dragon nudged it towards Akira. 

“You want me to take your kid? Why would I do that?” 

**“My life is finite, and I will die someday soon. I wish for my kin to live a long life**

**with a parent with the strength of a fearsome dragon. You would be a respectable candidate,”** The dragon reasoned. 

Akira sighed. “What element does your kin specialize in?” 

**“It is dependent on the hatching conditions, but due to your aura fluctuating often, my kin will most likely be what element you are using when they are hatching.”**

Akira nodded, picking up the egg with utmost care. 

“I will take good care of your child, and if you are alive when they hatch, I will surely come visit you with them.”

The dragon nodded, staring lovingly at the egg in his arms. 

“May I have your name?” 

**“Names hold great power. I’m afraid if I told you mine, it would cause great distress. Be wary, for possessing my kin is a great honor, and man would do much to get a hold of my child.”**

Akira stared at the egg, it’s ornate red and grey design shining back at him. 

He looked at the dragon one last time, before walking out of the cave. He cradled the dragon egg in his arms, taking off on his wings without giving an explanation to the peerage outside. 

They stared at his disappearing figure, noticing his cat walking up to them, rubbing against Koneko’s leg. Weird. He takes it everywhere with him, but even here? Koneko picked it up, planning on taking it to Akira once they all get their familiars. 

Rias narrowed her eyes at the unassuming cat. She felt some kind of magical presence around it, could it be? Of course. Morgana is Akira’s familiar and Akira just got another one by following them. How could she have not noticed?

“You know, I know you’re his familiar. It just made sense to me now.”

The cat jumped out of Koneko’s arms, a puff of smoke appearing. There now stood a boy wearing black, silver and yellow armor. They saw him earlier didn’t they?

“Hi. My name’s Morgana and you guessed it, I’m Akira’s familiar. Now if you’ll excuse me. . .”

He flipped into the tree line much like the first time they saw him. 

“I have a wild Akira to catch up to.”

He darted away, taking his scimitar out to cut down obstacles in his way. 

Rias sighed. She was going to have to have a talk with Akira later. 

* * *

As Akira landed on the roof of his house and slipped inside, he cursed, remembering he left Morgana at the forest. 

He grabbed a bunch of blankets, wrapping the egg up as much as he could. He heard the front door swing open, and looked to see a tall man with mostly dark hair and a batch of blonde in the front walk in. Behind him, the fallen angels were standing, looking very awkward. 

“Hi there! You must be the one who healed and sent my fallen away from Gremory Doom! I am Azazel, chief director of the Grigori, a group for the fallen.”

The man was one for theatrics, he noted.

“Why are you here?” Akira questioned, crossing his arms.

“Well, by the time you get back from school tomorrow, your whole house will be made into a secret lair underground so I was going to do something I don’t do often and give you a heads up.”

“I suppose this is your way of saying thank you for not killing your people?” 

Azazel nodded, grinning. He clapped his hands and pointed behind Akira. 

“We’ll have a room ready for the egg too, if you want. I’ll even give you a free pass to cash in when it hatches, so you can make a comfortable environment for the little guy.” 

Akira thought over the deal, and shook Azazel‘s now outstretched hand.

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” 

Just then, the door slammed open once again and showed a panting Morgana in the doorway. 

“You just left me there! You owe me a lot of tuna tonight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, since it doesn’t get as much attention as my Avengers x P5 work. 
> 
> Bully me on discord: https://discord.gg/kGvwEyu 
> 
> Thanks, Street


End file.
